This invention relates generally to baby cribs, and more particularly to baby cribs that can be positioned adjacent to a parent's bed for easy access to the baby for feeding, comforting, and changing diapers, but more importantly early child-parent bonding.
There are a large number of different types of children's beds shown in the prior art. Many of the baby cribs are constructed and are of a type that can be positioned close to or attached to a parent's bed. A preliminary patentability search conducted at the Patent and Trademark Office directed to a field of search encompassing classes 5/93.1, 94, 95, 96, and 426 revealed a number of existing patents generally showing small beds or cots adjacent to a mother's bed:
______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 542,759 D. Froehlich July 16, 1895 814,538 W. W. Grigsby Mar. 6, 1906 961,669 H. A. Atkinson June 14, 1910 1,138,451 H. H. Bugele May 4, 1915 1,171,029 F. Dutour Feb. 8, 1916 1,200,830 S. F. Goss Oct. 10, 1916 1,267,244 C. A. McMillan May 21, 1918 1,495,988 P. Catino June 3, 1924 2,763,014 K. E. Luger Sept. 18, 1956 3,402,409 A. F. Kain Sept. 24, 1968 3,482,810 W. C. Bailey Dec. 9, 1969 4,726,083 V. S. Hoshall Feb. 23, 1988 ______________________________________
The more pertinent patents are described in greater detail below:
The Dutour U.S. Pat. No. 1,171,029 invention is directed to a folding cot for babies or small children. A folding cot-like structure is cantilevered from the L-shaped side supports of the bed, as opposed to passing between the box spring and mattress. The crib-like structure is clamped to the side members by means of an L-member having an integral hook and a thumb screw. The detachable cot provides means by which the mother can easily access the child, while providing a place for the child to sleep apart from the mother's bed.
The Kain U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,409 invention is directed to a guard device for preventing small children from falling out of bed. Here the means by which the guard is secured to the bed comprises panel members, which may be formed of plastic, and coupled to the bed by means of inserting panel between the mattress and box spring portion for supporting the panel which is coupled to panel by a plurality of prongs which interface with the slots formed in panel.
The Bailey U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,810 invention is directed to a bedside holder for tissues. A means by which the tissue box or, alternately housing or frame is coupled to the bed. A holder is disposed between the standard mattress and box spring, thereby maintaining an accessory in close proximity to the person lying in bed.
The Bugele U.S. Pat. No. 1,138,451 invention is directed to a baby crib attachable to the side of a bed. The crib is formed by a plurality of panels hingedly coupled one to another to allow for folding. Further, the crib structure is coupled to the bed frame by means of a plurality of straps having buckles.
The Grigsby U.S. Pat. No. 814,538 invention is directed to a crib which is reversibly attachable to a bed. The wireform crib includes a pair of hooking devices, each having an extended portion which fits under a bedstead-mattress.
The Hoshall U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,083 invention is directed to a system for preventing a mattress from slipping relative to a box spring. A conventional box spring is provided with a hook portion of a hook-and-pile (loop) fastening system, while the mattress includes the pile portion positionally located for interface with the hook portion when the mattress is properly disposed upon the box spring, preventing relative sliding therebetween.
There is potential interest in the crib industry, to have available a compact, easy to clean, lightweight, portable, sturdy and easily manufacturable adjacent baby crib which can be durable enough to support a child, safe in its utilization, and offer a greater ease of accessibility to a newborn child. Unlike many of the prior art cots, there is a strong interest in having a standard piece of furniture which allows for greater child bonding.
The features identified above as being desirable for adjacent baby cribs are all provided by the present invention.